User blog:Kingofawosmeness777/Malcolm's Life at Bullworth Academy part 12
Greg Ryder and the big race By the next day most of the Preps knew what happened between Lindsey and I. There was a problem though, Mandy found out and she was pretty interested in me after that. I was on the football field talking to Juri and Kirby when Mandy came up and said: “Hey, Malcolm. What’s going on?” She was obviously talking in a sexually suggestive tone. Juri and Kirby left and it was just Mandy and I talking by the bleachers. I said: “Not much, you know. School and everything.” She smiled erotically and said: “Mmmmm, sounds like a lot is going on between you and Lindsey.” I blushed and turned away and said weakly: “Uh….that’s none of your business.” She touched my shoulder and I turned back around to her and she said to me: “I would like to hear what happened.” I just shook my head and tried to walk away but she had her arms around me tightly. Then out of nowhere comes this kid Greg, I’ve seen him around before but I don’t know him except that he’s violent and Mandy’s boyfriend. He looks over at Mandy and I and yells: “Hey, what the fuck is going on here!” He was shorter than I was and had brown hair; he also wore a school vest and brown slacks. Mandy got her arms off me and said: “Oh, Greg. Hi, I was just talking to Malcolm here.” Greg said: “No, I saw what was going on, Mandy why don’t you go over to the other cheerleaders.” She said: “Ok.” and smiled at me when Greg had his back turned. He said: “You probably think your so cool going around messing with other guy’s girls, huh rich boy?” He pushed me although I didn’t even move or blink. I said: “Listen, pauper. I wasn’t doing anything with Mandy. Anyone with half a brain could notice that, but it looks like you don’t even have that.” I pushed him back and he fell to the ground. He got back up and said: “You wanna go rich boy!” I said: “You wouldn’t even know your name after I was through with you, you poor trash.” He then head butted me in my stomach and I grabbed it. He then rushed and tackled me to the ground. I grabbed his arms and picked him up in mid air and slammed him on the concrete. He started bleeding in his mouth. He tried to come at me and I gave him a right hook to the jaw, then a left. Then I gave him an uppercut that made him fall to the ground. He started bleeding in the nose and he came at me. I pushed him down and I got on top of him and began punching his face. Then I took him and slammed his head against the bench and he was out cold. I laughed and said: “Ha, looks like you got what you deserve poor scumbag! Ha.” I high fived Damon and Ted as I walked off the field. About 2 hours later I was hanging out in front of the Harrington House with all 11 Preps outside and Greg comes up with a bandage on his nose and a black eye and said: “Malcolm, I challenge you to a boxing match! You and me one on one! Next fucking week!” All of the Preps heard and started laughing, including Lindsey and I. I went over to Greg and said in a serious tone: “You want to face the second best boxer in Bullworth in the ring! You got it pauper!” He said: “Good, I’ll kick your ass then kick Bif’s ass, then be the Bullworth boxing champion!” I said: “You go ahead and try and well see who is better.” He turned around and walked away. I went over to Parker and said: “I don’t know who this poor kid thinks he’s fooling, he’s gonna get killed.” Parker nodded and we kept talking. Then Derby said: “Alright, let’s go to my house and watch Rocky 4.” We all cheered and walked with Derby to our bikes. Once we got to the garage, Two-Bit came over sand said: “Looks like you forgot about our race rich boy.” This time Johnny Vincent was with him and Ricky. I said: “I’m busy and I….” Derby cut me off and said: “No, I remember. Listen Two-Bit, It’s Malcolm in his PMP 600, Bif in his Cognoscenti, and me in my Turismo! What do you say grease!” The greasers all nodded and Two-Bit said: “Yea, we can do that. If we win you owe us 500 bucks each. If you win we’ll owe you one week of labor at the Harrington House without pay!” Hoe does that sound eh rich boy?” Derby, Bif and I laughed and I said: “Well Two-Bit, that sounds fine, and you’ll have to dress up like French Maids while you do it too!” That made Derby, Bif and I laugh even more and it made the other Preps laugh too. We all got in our cars but before Johnny Vincent got into his Jenny came over and gave him a hug. I waved at her but she didn’t do anything back except stare and look away fast. Johnny said before he got into his car to everyone: “Alright, the race is from this parking lot, then turn right and go through Bullworth Town, then turn left and go over the bridge to Old Bullworth Vale, then make your way through Bullworth Vale and over the bridge back into the parking lot ok.” Johnny Vincent got back into his car. All 3 of the greasers had tricked out Peyote’s with spoilers and flames on the side. Lola held the race flag in her hand and counted from 3, 2, 1, GO! All 6 of us drove out of the parking lot as fast as our cars would go; it was night so we all had our head lights on. I barley avoided hitting Davis and Trent. To my surprise I was in second place behind Two-Bit. We followed the directions Johnny had said and we raced through town very loudly. I rushed past Ricky and Derby and was right behind Two-Bit. We swerved past town hall but unluckily a cop saw us and began chasing us on his motorcycle. Bif made a hard left turn trying to keep up in his long car, but did a 180 degree swerve into the statue, his car and the statue were fine but the cop ran up and arrested Bif. Ricky’s car broke down after we got over the bridge into Old Bullworth Vale. And Officer Williams grabbed him. The other 4 of us sped through the Vale over to shopping area. Then Johnny Vincent looked over to Derby’s car and he rammed him into the side of a building. In all of his rage Johnny Vincent rushed forward and he….ran over Mr. Smith on the bridge towards Bullworth Academy. He still kept driving but I stopped and got out of my car and ran over to help him. He was bleeding and screaming about his leg. To my surprise Two-Bit stopped in his car and ran over to help Mr. Smith. Two-Bit said: “Where does it hurt, sir?” Mr. Smith said: “In my legs.” Two-Bit and I picked up Mr. Smith and carried him over to the infirmary. I looked over to Derby and he was being arrested by the cops. Two-Bit and I gave Mr. Smith to clinic workers and they thanked us. Mr. Smith said: “Thank you boys.” Then Two-Bit and I walked outside and I said: “Well, thanks for helping him grease. Maybe you’re not so bad after all.” He said: “Yea, I just couldn’t watch that man lay there in pain and win a stupid race.” He was shorter than I was and although his hair was blonde, it was as long and greasy as all of the other greaser’s hair. I held out my hand said: “I’m Malcolm Evans.” He shook it and said: “I’m Gage Mathews or Two-Bit.” We kept talking, and as it turns out, I did know him from somewhere. And we were both insanely pissed off at Johnny Vincent and what he just did. Category:Blog posts